


Manipulating Woman

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing moment between Derek and Jennifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulating Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "The Overlooked" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "Manipulating Woman" by Ladyhawke.

“So it was all a lie” said Derek to Jennifer.

“Not all of it. I did come to care for you” said Jennifer.

“How can you expect me to believe you when everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie?” Derek asked quietly. “I’ll help you get out of here because I need you to heal my sister, but after that we’re finished.”

“Derek—” started Jennifer.

“Don’t talk to me” said Derek. “After tonight, I don’t ever want to see you again.”


End file.
